


Purpose

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Beldemort (Bellatrix Lestrange/Voldemort) [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:02:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22353793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: What could possibly be the Dark Lord's new purpose in life?
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Voldemort
Series: Beldemort (Bellatrix Lestrange/Voldemort) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075718
Kudos: 3





	Purpose

Our tale begins in Bellatrix Lestrange and Voldemort's mansion in the most remote corner of the world. After a discussion with Bellatrix about something missing in his life, Voldemort has made it his mission to find out his new purpose in life.

Bellatrix said, "You're smiling! That's a good sign."

Voldemort told her, "I think I have discovered my new purpose."

Bellatrix insisted, "Well, are you gonna share it with your favourite girl?"

Voldemort smiled slightly. "It is you, Bella. My purpose in life is to start a family with you."

Bellatrix smirked. "Is that you proposing?

Voldemort chuckled. "No, but I was just getting round to it."

Bellatrix grinned. "Well, I'll be here waiting for a proper proposal; Voldy."

Voldemort stated, "You will not have to wait long, my dear. I have a reservation for that new restaurant on the mainland tonight."

Bellatrix gasped. "Love Curse?"

Voldemort replied, "That is the one."

Bellatrix beamed, "I heard it's almost impossible to get a table there, so I'm impressed you managed to."

Voldemort smirked. "I used to be one of the most powerful wizards in the world, Bella. A simple table reservation is nothing to me."


End file.
